In computer graphics and video systems, HDR graphic and video content can be generated in linear extended red-green-blue (scRGB) color space with half precision floating point format (FP16, defined in IEEE 754-2008). To drive an HDR display, the FP16 pixel can be converted to perceptual quantizer (PQ) encoded RGB or YCbCr (as defined by ITU-R BT2100 standard) HDR signals. During that encoding process, quantization errors present in the original FP16 content can be amplified due to a combination of color space conversions, PQ encoding, Chroma filtering, and subsampling. Such errors will be further amplified by an HDR display that processes the PQ encoded HDR signals by performing, for example, Chroma upsampling, color space conversion matrix, and PQ decoding operations. Such amplified errors result in artifacts being displayed on HDR displays that are visible to a user viewing the content on the HDR display, thereby lowering the quality of the displayed content.